The Distance
by hannahe5
Summary: Eli and Clare have been through a lot together the last couple weeks, but could their feelings for each other reflect their friendship? Can Clare admit her feelings for Eli? Will Eli feel the same?
1. Expressing is not easy

The Distance

Chapter 1

Clare

"Hi Eli." The slip of his name off my lip was extremely irresistible. He had beautiful emerald green eyes that lit up when he looked at me. He had been acting weird for weeks, every since the whole "Fitz" situation had occurred. Did he still notice me like he did when he ran over my glasses? That day had been the best and the worst for me. Jenna. OH JENNA! She made me so... mad. She had stolen KC from me, and now she had the nerve to tell everyone something I never said. I remember that day KC came to my house, the way his eyes glossed and his lips had trouble speaking. "If we just make each other mad, we shouldn't be together." He had said. I was tearing up before I said "How long… have you liked her?" "I've tried not to Clare." I just seemed to roll my eyes. That's all you can say? Thanks for breaking my heart you big loser.

Eli didn't seem like a heartbreak kind of guy. He seemed dark, mysterious, and sensitive. Well, maybe he didn't show his sensitivity that much but I could see it; the look in his eyes as I told him about my parents. I could see sympathy, a deep sympathy that just made him want to cry but not because of fear that people would make fun. Well, let's face it, he's drives a hearse of course he doesn't care what people think.

All that I knew was Eli and KC is two totally different people. KC is teary and he seems to wonder around the world upset and moody. As If he didn't want to hide anything he was going through. Last thing I remember him sympathizing to me was "I'm sorry Clare, about everything." He was not thinking straight I guess? Something was wrong with him, but I didn't bother ask why.

"Hey, Clare." He said to me. I looked down at his lip. "It looks healed." Why did I say that?

"Yeah, it's gotten better. Not that it was really bad." He put down his wrench and continued to search through Morty. "I hate this car, actually I don't hate it but I hate what it does to me sometimes." I looked under and said, "What happened to it?" "Morty? I don't know he just broke down."

I tried to bring up the dance that Holly J and President Sav had organized. Eli was just too hard to get sometimes. He knew I liked him, at least I think he knows.

"So… are you going to the dance on Friday?" He looked up at me. I just smiled briefly so he doesn't get any wrong ideas. "You know I'm not the 'school dance' type right?" He smirked his signature smirk.

"I knew that. It's just, I'm going. I'm on yearbook so I have to go. Alli is probably going to find some date_" "Drew? That's real surprising." I smiled. "That's not what I meant. I was thinking, maybe_"

"Hey, guys what's up?" Adam walked up from behind. I frowned and finally smiled the fakest smile and said, "Nothing, discussing the dance." Adam's eyebrows rose, "That doesn't sound like nothing to me. You two lovebirds going together?" I just sarcastically laughed. "No Adam, Clare and I are just friends." Eli said as he concluded his exploration on Morty.

I just pretended to be fine with the fact that he called us "just friends". How come friends just happen to be fine hanging with each other 24/7 and being English partners on top of that. The ways his sarcastic comments make me blush and feel stupid at the same time. The way he smiles at me every time I do something wrong. What was I doing wrong this time?

"Yeah, just friends." I said sadly. As I turned around, I hid my face in shame and when I walked into the halls of Degrassi, a tear slides down my cheek.

Eli

I hated to see Clare upset. I liked her a lot. I remember my first words to her being, "I think they're dead" referring to her glasses I had ran over.

Dances? They just aren't me. I don't dance, especially not in front of people. even if it is with the smartest and prettiest girl at the dance.

See what she does to me? She makes me have feelings. I've never had feelings for anyone as deep as this. Why was it so hard to tell her how I feel? It seemed to me that everyone knew we liked each other; it's just us that couldn't make up our minds.

Or it was our fear, our fear of being together ruining our friendship if the breakup was hard. Clare had a hard breakup before. I don't know the details; Clare doesn't like to talk about them. Only thing I know is that he left her for a cheerleader. Smart for dingy? Dumb choice.

I want to ask her, believe me, I do. I just need to talk to her about the benefits first. I haven't had many girlfriends before, but I feel like it would be different with Clare if we got together. Who could even see her with me anyway? I'm like a bad imitation of a Goth or emo. To be exact, I don't have a label. I'm just 'Guy in Black Clothing who drives the Hearse'.

I had heard things about Clare. She used to wear a private school uniform everyday to school; her hair in a pony tail. What had changed her? The feeling of actually becoming a teenager? The feeling of her hiding for too long? I didn't care if she stayed that way, but if she wouldn't have changed, I would have never ran over her glasses in the first place.

"Dude, everyone knows you like her. Everyone knows she likes you. Why don't you go to the dance with each other?" Adam had asked in concern. "It's not that simple." I said, lying through my teeth. "Man, it is simple; you're just not ready or something." "Ready or something?" I slightly smiled, "I want to ask her. I just don't know how it will settle through."

"Maybe you're scared of a relationship?" Adam suggested. My voice-backfired as I protested, "Why would I be scared? I've had plenty of girlfriends before to know how to tell a girl how I feel." Adam looked down at his feet as he tried to hold in his thought. "What is it, Adam?" He shook is head. "Nothing, just a thought; Just remember those girlfriends you had aren't present anymore. That's the only difference." He said. He gave me a smile, and turned around to leave.

"Adam." I said. He turned out slightly. "Thanks, for helping me." I said. He nodded his head and resumed to walk away as I thought about how to ask Clare Edwards, the prettiest girl in the whole Degrassi, to the dance.

**Think I should continue :) open reviews to anyone. Thanks guys.**


	2. Concluding My Thoughts

The Distance

Chapter 2

Clare

As of Yesterday, it seems like Eli doesn't like me that way. At least I don't think so. Eli would normally joke around about it if it was true. His sarcastic comments make it confusing to tell if he's being serious or not, but that IS what sarcasm is suppose to display, right?

As of today, I could only think of one person to talk to. I was desperate, and needed advice. I hated myself for this, but Alli told me she is being friends with them, and I should try too. Well, I'm not going to try to be her friend. I'll at least ask her a question, or two.

You probably guessed it. Jenna. I know, I know. I hate her still too. Don't get me wrong, I highly despise her and her tricks. I only had one question, and only needed one answer.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I notice Adam and Eli at one table. They didn't see me, so it gave me time to sneak over to Jenna's table. Luckily for me, Jenna was sitting alone. No Alli and no KC.

"Hey, Jenna." I said, slightly nervous. She looked up at me and gave me an annoyed but flattered look. "Hi Clare." She replied, continuing to eat on her salad.

"I was wondering if I would ask you a question." I finally said. She looked up and smiled. "Ok. Sit down. I'm all ears."

I sat down and nervously put down my book on the table. "If you're going to ask for help on a book essay, I can't help you." She said. I frowned, "I wasn't going to ask that." "Ok, then what is it?"

"How can you tell if a guy … likes you?" I said, feeling a big relieve. Her eyes brightened up, as she seemed to think 'Wow, boy advice.' "A boy? You like someone, Spill." I shook my head, "I can't say yet. But can you please just answer the question."

"Well, you can normally tell by their body language, and how he talks around you." I sighed, "He is very sarcastic around me, so it's hard to read his signals." She giggled, "That is a way to tell if he likes you. If he jokes about liking you, obviously he does." "Then why is he not making a move?" She took a second to think, "Maybe, he thinks you don't like him that way." I thought for a second before replying.

Maybe that is the reason, but I doubt it. He seems like he would try something first before liking it or not. That was a good way to put the situation, it sounds like he is trying something he DOESN'T like. "Maybe I should just get up my courage and ask him." She sighed, "That's another way to figure it out. Good luck, Clare." I stood up and smiled, "Thanks for you help Jenna." "Anytime, Clare-bear." She had said.

As furious as I was at her, she had a point. She knew plenty about guys to help me with Eli, even if she doesn't know its Eli I'm crushing on.

I walked away and as I seemed to walk to Eli's table, the bell rang. Dang it! Are you serious? I guess I'll just talk to him in English class.

I sure hope asking him doesn't make things awkward. That's the only thing, well not the ONLY thing, but the number 1 thing I'm worried about. I would like him as a boyfriend but I don't want that to ruin our friendship. I guess I'll see.

Eli

I haven't seen Clare since yesterday. I missed seeing her blue eyes this morning. Where was she?

I am worried that saying we were "just friends" didn't upset her into thinking I don't like her. The whole benefit thing will be hard to explain. I was talking to Adam about it at lunch, since Clare didn't show up.

"I need to know more about her before I come to any decisions." I had said. Adam rolled his eyes, "What kind of stuff do you need to know?" "I need to know what exactly happened with her and KC. It's been killing me since I found out from Alli the tiny little detail about their breakup. I don't want to hurt her, but being together sounds like a big step."

Adam didn't understand at all, at least I didn't think he did. I'm surprised he doesn't get a lot of girls.

Adam had explained to me that me no telling Clare how I feel will just hurt her more, that I should just suck it up and ask her to the dance. I started to believe him since Clare was avoiding me.

After lunch, there was still no sign of her, so I just went on to my classes. I would have to see her in English, she couldn't skip English again. I just didn't know how to bring up a conversation like that.

Mrs. Dawes is probably regretting putting us as English partners since we are getting along now. She has doubts about us sometimes, on if we have a thing or not, but how will she know if I don't even know.

As the last class of the day comes around, I start to feel nervous. Should I just go ahead and ask her in class, or should I ask her to meet me somewhere after school?

Part of me feels like I should do it ASAP. Another part of me doesn't want to rush it. I'm starting to wonder if I should start the conversation at all. I sure hopes she doesn't get the wrong idea.


	3. My Mind's a Rollarcoaster

The Distance

Chapter 3

Clare

It's so close to English class. I'm getting nervous about what I'm about to do. It's not like me to make the first move and to flirt. He changed me, and he changed the way I look at things from a different perspective.

The clock ticked faster then usual. Since I was under pressure to finish my quiz, I just put down random answers. I couldn't think straight, and I felt like I was about to start having a panic attack.

'_C… A…D…A…C…B…' _I marked only the ones I knew could be it. I start breathing heavily. My mind was only full of thoughts about Eli. Eli Goldsworthy is a mind trance. He is an illusionist. He made me want to forget about all my problems and run away to some fairytale land I write about in my stories. The one where I'm Juliet and He's Romeo, and our love is being conquered by the problems that surround us.

As I was about to finish, I lost my breath. I stood up and quickly ran out the door. Students whispering filled my ears with pounding pain. I slammed against a locker, trying to get my breath back.

Ms. Oh ran out of the classroom into the hallway to calm me down. "Clare, take deep breaths. Calm down, its ok." I sat down and took more deep breaths, as a sudden sharp pain came to my chest. "Owe!" I said, complaining about the pain. "My Chest, Ms. Oh, something's wrong with me." Ms. Oh tried to stay calm but panic came upon her. "We need the nurse over here!" She began to yell.

I just stayed against the lockers, trying to be calm. I took several deep breaths and every time the pain came back; the aching pain in my chest. My heart pounded and was so loud I could hear blood vessels popping in my ears. My head banged on the locker I was lying against to make me seem to fade into a small trance.

I was looking up, and I saw Ms. Oh. She was saying something, but all I could hear where birds singing. Eli had shown up behind Ms. Oh. He was smiling and smirking at me. He winked and seemed to disappear.

As I came back to real life, the noises around me softened as I seemed to lie down. I closed my eyes just to fall into a deep, deep sleep.

As I just lay there, screaming is happening around me; Ms. Oh yelling for help, students running. It didn't seem like a distraction to me anymore. I couldn't move but I didn't care.

What is happening?

Eli

I was getting a little suspicious as of why Clare wasn't sitting behind me. English class had started, and Clare was nowhere to be found in this classroom. I was thinking that she was sitting in another seat, but she wasn't there at all.

As Mrs. Dawes came in and sat down, I raised my hand. "Mrs. Dawes, where's Clare?" I asked curiously. She looked up from her desk and smirked. I thought to myself 'I'm the only one who can smirk in this classroom, you better take it back' but I kept that thought to myself.

"She will not be joining us today, Mr. Goldsworthy. I should assure you that your 'girlfriend' will be in class tomorrow." I looked up and frowned. I protested, "Why won't she be here today?"

She gave me a depressing look and sighed, "I know you care for Clare, but she's in good hands right now." I stopped being calm and stood up, "Where is she?" I said in a demanding way.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, take your seat. We will discuss Clare's personal problems after class." I couldn't take her anymore. I finally stood up and stomped out of the classroom. "Mr. Goldsworthy! You come back here this instant!"

Ignoring Mrs. Dawes, and trusting my instinct, I went through Degrassi to find Clare. She doesn't just miss class, and Mrs. Dawes sounds like she knew where she was. What had happened? Bully problems? No, Clare isn't the violent type. Hit in the head? Well, possible.

That gave me an idea; the nurse's office. I ran through the halls of Degrassi looking for it. It's ironic how I didn't know where it was considering I've gone there a couple times because of Fitz.

I finally went to the office to figure out where it was. "Excuse me?" I said at the women at the front desk. She was on the phone, and she gave me the 'be quiet' symbol.

"Where's the nurse's office?" I asked, impatiently. She gave me the sign again, and I went off. "I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" She jumped slightly and pointed down the hall. I smiled and said, "Thank you." Adults get on my nerves.

I walked down the hall in search of the office, with possible Clare Edwards on the inside. As I found a small door, I opened it. When I walked in, it smelt like a dentist's office. I looked at the posters on the walls that read, "Consequences for unprotected sex." And "10 things you need to know about the reproductive system." _Eww. _I thought to myself.

As I got closer to the middle of the office, I noticed a bed in the corner. A girl slept on top of it.

It took me a few seconds to realize it was Clare. "Oh no, Clare!" I said out loud. I quickly walked up to her, and shook her a few times. "Clare, are you ok? Wake up." I was trying to be gently but I was freaking out. What happened to her?

The nurse walked in a nearly freaked. "What are you doing in here? Miss Edwards needs some rest from that terrible display that went on."

"What happened to her?" I asked in a worried way. I had strong feelings for her, and I know I couldn't have done anything to prevent this. If I could, believe me I would. I hate seeing her unconscious, when I don't even know what happened.

"She had a panic attack during a test; she went crazy." The over-weight nurse had said in a weird way. "Does anyone know who or what caused it?"

"Honestly, nobody knows; only her closest friend could tell you that. I'm just a nurse." She said.

I nodded my head. "Can I at least stay here until the bell rings, or until someone else comes to see her?"

She nodded her head, and left me to sit next to Clare's bed. I looked down and brushed her brown hair out of her face. I strongly kept thinking of what could have caused this.

I suddenly remembered Clare gave me Alli's number. I got my phone out and texted her phone. "Meet me in the nurse's office after class, it's important." As I waited for it to send, the bell rang. Perfect timing Eli.

Waiting for Alli is going to be torture, and hoping Alli will tell me the truth was even more torture to think about.

**~ This story was longer then the others, and I'm having fun making them. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys ****… More reviews? Should I write another chapter? ~**


	4. The Anonymous Secret

The Distance

Chapter 4

Eli

It seems like it's been a decade since I sent Alli that text message. She didn't reply either, so I became very worried.

I finally heard the door open, and there stood Alli. Her eyes widened as she saw Clare lying unconscious.

"What happened to her?" She asked, with a worried tone in her voice. I looked down at Clare, then back up at Alli, "She had a panic attack during a test." "She's a good test taker, why would she be nervous?"

"The nurse said that only her best friend would know what was going through her mind during that quiz. That's why I texted you. You are her best friend right?"

"Yes, but we haven't spoken in awhile. I did see her sitting with Jenna at lunch today_" "Whoa! She was with Jenna at lunch?" I thought to myself _Man! That's why she wasn't with me and Adam at lunch today._

"Do you know what they were talking about?" I said with curiosity.

"No, I'll go speak to Jenna for you." She suggested. I shook my head, "I think I want to talk to her myself." I said bravely. I've never spoken to Jenna. I never wanted to because of the things Clare went through when she was with KC. If Clare hated Jenna why would she go to her and not Alli? It just didn't make any sense.

"Do you know where to find her?" I asked, hoping for an answer. "She's usual at Power Squad practice by now. She would be in the gym."

I stood up and took one more look at Clare. Her hair still shined, and she was still the prettiest girl I've ever seen, even if she was out-cold.

See, look; feelings again. I need to stop thinking of her this way. It's only a matter of time before she wakes up, and I want to be there when she does.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to her." Alli raised her eyebrows and shrugs, "Ok. That's up to you."

I started to walk out the door when I turned back around, "Thanks Alli, for you help." She nodded and I went out the door in the search of Jenna.

Clare

_It was beautiful; the birds flying in the sky, the field of my favorite flowers lay among us. It was all gorgeous. It was almost too perfect to be true._

_ My dress was white. It was short with black polka-dots. I was wearing a headband, with a red flower._

_ It was a perfect night; the music, the slow dancing, the public display of affection [PDA, to be exact]. _

_ It's been weeks since we knew how we felt. We had only been friends. What else did he want to know? What other benefits does it need to require._

_ Then there's KC standing at the punch bowl alone. Looking as depressed as I did when we broke up. _

_ Something had happened between him and Jenna, but I didn't know what. I just thought it was karma, but I guess its way more than that. He looks like he's about to hurt himself._

_ Adam has been doing great. This dance is really helping him. It's helping Eli and me too. _

_ This dance was a perfect decade dance. Nothing could possible go wrong… and then again I think I just jinks it._

Eli

I rushed to the gym. I didn't exactly know what Jenna looked like, but a blonde cheerleader can't be hard to miss.

As I came across the gym, I looked around. There were many blonde chicks in here. Then I saw that African girl that has like a gossip blog or something?

I think her name was Chanel? Or Charlotte? I honestly don't know her name, but she seemed like she would know where Jenna was.

I walked along the side of the gym, and crossed over to her. Her posy around her pointed my way to warn her I was coming. A couple girls off to the side were whispering. Probably something like, "What's that freak doing here?" and "Look: He's the reason Clare is now called 'Sylvia Plath'."

"Hi." I said, nervously. "Hi." She said, annoyed look on her face. "Do you know where Jenna is?" Her face brightened, "KC has competition? Jenna is in the washroom. You can wait for her here if you like." I nodded my head, but before I sat down I said, "I'm not hear ABOUT Jenna. I'm here to ask a question about Clare." "Little Edwards? What kind of question?"

Her face seemed to be concerned. "The real question is… why do you call her little Edwards?" She shook her and laughed, "Her sister Darcy came here before she left to Africa." I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, I didn't know she had a sister."

That just proves I don't know a lot about her. I didn't even know she had a sister that came to Degrassi, little less went to Africa!

As I sat there calmly, Jenna walked in.

She noticed me and got a worried look on her face. "Chantay, who is this?" She asked, slightly rude for not saying HI first.

"I'm Eli, and I wanted to ask you a question."

"Like instigation?" She asked. "No. It's about Clare." I announced to her.

She smiled, "What about her?" I gave her the signal that says follow me. She looked confused, "I can't leave practice."

Chantay looked at us, "If it's about little Edwards, go. I'll catch you up when you come back." She then nodded her head ok and followed me.

When we came up to the nurse's office, she became slightly scared. "Is Clare in there?" I nodded.

"Oh no." She rushed into the room. She saw Clare, and saw how she was not awake. "What happened?"

I shrugged, "She had a panic attack, during a test. It is thought out that her stress wasn't caused by the test itself though she freaked out when in the middle of it."

"Oh my god, is she ok? Will she be ok?" She asked in concern.

"She should be fine, at least I hope." I took a deep breath.

"Does anyone know what caused it if it wasn't the test?" I shook my head, "No, but that's what I wanted to ask you."

"Why would I know anything about what's going on in Clare's head?" I sat down and explained, "Alli said she saw Clare talking to you at lunch today. You were the last one to talk to her. What were you two talking about?"

She then gulped. She knew about that conversation, I just knew she did. She probably didn't think it was important to cause a panic attack.

"Well? What were you two talking about?" She sighed, "I was giving her boy advice." _Whoa! Boy advice from the girl who stole your boyfriend? _"What kind of boy advice?" I asked, completely understanding what she meant, but I wanted details.

"She wanted to know how to tell if a boy liked her. After I gave her advice, she finally came up with the conclusion just to ask the guy herself. She was pretty nervous about that."

I nodded, with a lost of thought, I stood up. "Do you know the guy she was crushing on?" She shook her head, "No, she said it was too soon to tell."

I walked to the other side of the room. She had a panic attack from thinking about a boy? Well, being nervous about asking a boy how he feels. It was a good plan; it would have worked on me.

"Thanks for your help Jenna." I said. She stood up and smiled, "Anytime… Eli? _" I nodded. "_And if she wakes up, tell me. I think me and her need to get things straight with each other." As she was walking away, she stopped in the doorway, "And you must be one very good guy, Eli. I bet Clare appreciates you." She walked out and left me to deal with Clare. I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

Her book-bag was set nicely beside her. One thing caught my eye.

It was a book, it said on the front, "Clare's Precious Stories, Poetry, and memories." I opened it up…

_WOW!_

_***LOL**_** don't you just love me for that **** … Don't worry I'm going to write another chapter. I don't just take reviews, I take request for stories too… but not on stories I've already written and gotten into… lol … I bet your dying to know what happens. And on the other chapters I had a lot of Clare, so I made this one about Eli ****… but I threw some Clare in there too. I'll continue tomorrow… enjoy review favorite … bye **** ***


	5. Confused My Heart

The Distance

Chapter 5

Eli

As I read through the pages of poems and stories, I got an eye for one in particular. It was covered in doodles; hearts and flowers. The title was displayed as "Confused My Heart." It read,

***He was love and power, hot and cold. He was what my heart loath for during the night. And the one thing my mind couldn't keep up with. He made my stomach flutter with butterflies, and my heart beat along to my favorite song. He made my mine race with my heart, but neither could ever win. **

**He chased and confused my broken thoughts and my unbroken heart. He made me think nonstop, only about what to say to him next time I see him. He wore nothing but the devil's favorite color, but still made my angel sing. He made me an ingénue in his thoughts, though, his were different then mine.**

**He was mysterious but sensitive, always made me want to cry. You can see he has feelings, but feelings good enough to hide. He was the one thing I've looking forward for in a long time, just for that to turn around again.**

**He seemed like he was cold, instead of hot. Down instead of up. He made me wonder if he had those feelings for me, and if he doesn't, I will be hurt. For his signals I love, confuse my heart.***

Whoa! That's intense. I looked down in the corner to see that it was written yesterday. I looked for another story after that, but all I found was a diary entry. _Should I read it?_ I thought to myself. No I can't its personal.

I decided not to look. I put the book back where I found it, and took Clare's cold hand. I sure hope she wakes up soon.

All of a sudden, I felt a movement from my hand. I looked down and saw Clare slowly open her eyes.

"Clare?" I asked. She looked up. She looked pretty worn out. "Eli?" She asked, unsure if it was me. "I'm here, Clare, your okay." She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" I sighed, "The nurse's office. Don't worry your not at the hospital or anything."

I was just so happy to see she was ok and conscious. It had been hours since she had the panic attack. I wonder if she remembered anything.

Clare

"How did I get here?" I asked. I had the sickest feeling in my stomach. Eli's eyes dazed at mine, as if he were relieved. It wasn't like me to wake up in the nurse's office, little less expecting Eli to be right beside me.

"You had a panic attack." I looked all around. "Panic attack?" I remembered. I was in the middle of a test. Ms. Oh was trying to get me to calm down when I fell into unconsciousness.

"Oh; I hardly remember." I lied. Eli doesn't need to know what I was thinking about. Knowing him, even if he did found it out, he wouldn't be able to put the pieces together. Boy advice from ex-friend + panic attack during a test + in the class right before English. Would he know it's him? The only reason I went to Jenna was because I knew he would never talk to her. At least, I hope not.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked. I nodded, "Ok. I feel… weird." Eli sighed. "It's not like you to have a panic attack during a test. Were you... thinking of something else?" I looked up in surprise, not knowing what to say back. Yes, I was thinking of talking to him. I was thinking about how I was going to confess my feelings for him, and I was stressed about how he would react. "No. Not that I remember." I lied again.

"So, boy troubles? The heart will heal." I looked back up in shock. "Boy troubles? Broken heart? Where did you get this from?"

He sighed, and looked into my eyes. "I was curious of to why you had a panic attack. Everyone knew it wasn't about the test. I asked Alli_" Oh crap, I don't like where this is heading. "_She told me to go talk to Jenna about it, since you were talking to her at lunch."

Man! I knew he was going to go there. I knew I saw Alli looking at us in disgust. "I'm not heart-broken; I never told her I was." He looked at me as to say 'Really?'

"I know that you were talking to her about a boy, about how you wanted to know if he liked you or not. If I were a girl, I would just ask him."

"I've been trying to, his sarcastic comments and jokes about being friends make it hard for me. That's why I was stressed out." He nodded his head. "Just know that any guy, who is foolish enough to let you go, is an idiot."

He started to get up. "What if the guy didn't know that the girl was crushing on him, but the boy likes her as well? Wouldn't he say something?" He looked down, "Sometimes, it's not that simple for guys."

He got up and continued to walk around. "Eli?" I said. "Yes, Clare?" I gulped and stood up and came in front of him. "You really don't know who I like?"

"No. It's not that easy to figure out." "I know your not stupid, Eli."

He nodded, "I like you Clare. I really do. This guy your liking, is really lucky. I hope you two the best."

He then walked up and left. I didn't tell him, but I felt like it wasn't a good moment. Like people say, "Benefits is a one-lead to a man's heart." I'll explain to him later.

Crying because I was too happy was corny, but I couldn't help it. As the tears went down, I become happier and happier. I knew how he felt about me. It's just a matter of time before he finds out that the guy I like is him.

He's my one road ticket to love, and he was nothing like KC. KC being himself and liking other girls while in a relationship. It really hurt me, but I felt happy now.

I have a plan on what to do, when the time comes, but for this moment, I think I'll just sit here in my happiness, and write.

***I know this isn't my best work. Comment and tell me what you think I should do, and if I need some improvements, tell me that as well. I will continue writing. I'm sorry this chapter was late, I've been busy :)**

** Eli was a little mushier in this, and just so y'all know, he does know everything, he's just playing stupid.**

**Thanks for reading :) … review favorite Alert me, thanks :)**


End file.
